Letting Go
by Isawien Malfoy
Summary: Song fic centered around the letter. Came to me a couple days ago. Warning, character death, not happy at all.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, Saban and a bunch of other people I don't know do. I'm just borrowing Kim and messing with her mind. Nor do I own the song 'Tell Him Anything But Not That I Love Him'. It's from the movie The Slipper and the Rose, and belongs to two wonderful brothers who wrote tons of amazing songs from a number of musicals. I can't remember their name at the top of my mind, but I will forever be thankful to them.

And so, please let me know what you think

* * *

**_Tell him that it wasn't love,  
Say I tried - say I lied,  
Tell him I'm unworthy of,  
What he feels inside..._**

It was perfect, once upon a time. We were so happy. He would come up behind me and wrap me in his arms. Whispering of his love. And I was happy with my life. Then I went away, and things were never the same.

_**Tell him that you heard me say,  
What seemed right - just last night,  
Simply seemed to fade away,  
In the light of day...**_

I had been here a month when Zordon contacted me. He couldn't concentrate, barely focusing on the battles. The needed him to be completely there, not here with me in his mind. So I did the only thing I could, I ended it.

**_Tell him of the countless other lovers,  
whom I tantalized - victimized...  
Tell him of the many other times  
I played this heartless game - just the same..._**

I was heartless, I know. But there was no other way to make him accept it. It plagued me at night, I could picture him in his pain. Then the calls started. None from him, from the others. They were so angry. They blamed me for making him hurt. For falling in love with someone else.

**_Tell him what I really am  
is just a cold and empty sham,  
Tell him anything – but not that I love him._**

I had to do that. There was no other way he would let me go. And he had to, for the sake of the world, of the others. And he believed me. He was so quick to believe, never even trying to find out if it was true. I'm glad he didn't, but that didn't make it any easier. Knowing that he was over me. And later when I learned he was in love with another.

**_Tell him that it wasn't love,  
All we shared - all we cared,  
Make him hate my memory,  
Make him glad he's free._**

That was the last thing I could handle. After everything that had happened, he had found love with another, happiness with another. The world was safe. But me, I couldn't deal.

**_Paint me evil - paint me cruel,  
Say I broke every rule,  
Make him feel that he's a fool,  
For his loving me..._**

Every night I relived the life I had had. The happiness I had experienced. Then in the morning I would wake up, to a cruel and heartless world where I was alone, unloved, hated by everyone. From there, from here. And I can't do it any longer.

**_Don't let him know why I must leave him,  
Why I must go so far away,  
For if he knew how much I love him,  
No pow'r on earth could make him stay._**

They are happy with their lives, free and at peace. The one thing I long for is that peace. A place where I will feel no more pain and heartache. It's calling me, even now. I've avoided it for so long, but now I can't. I hear it on the wind as it whispers along the ground. Singing against the waves. The sun is setting and the night is near. When I will feel his arms around me, his breath on my neck as he whispers that he loves me. I hear him coming even now. His arms so warm against my waist.

"I love you beautiful."

Closing my eyes I step forward, and smile as the wind blows around me, whispering my name. Singing of the days gone by. The world is safe, he will always be there to save it.

And me?

I'm free at last.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Pan Global hopeful Kimberly Ann Hart died earlier this evening. Her body was found at the bottom of a set of cliffs. No other information is known at this time, but it is believed that the eighteen-year-old committed suicide."

* * *

Author's Notes : 

Ok, I don't know if I got it across, but she couldn't handle lying to him to protect the world, and then seeing him go to Kat. So she lost her mind, and believed that he was still with her. But at the same time she knew it wasn't real, and rather than face reality she took the other option and ended her life.

Thanks for reading this. I'm really not sure about it, but I figured what's the worse that could happen if I share it.

Please review, I will be eternally grateful.


	2. The next morning

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: Ok, I really had no intention of continuing this, I never even thought about it. But when I got the reviews I was so surprised that everyone liked it, that I figured I keep my mind open. And, low and behold I was watching Sweet Home Alabama and heard the song, and it clicked. I hope you like it. -Isá

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Tommy! Tommy wake up!" Sitting up Tommy looked around wondering why his mother was yelling at, glancing at the clock he saw it was six in the morning. Why was she yelling at him at six a.m. on a Saturday morning?

"Thomas James Oliver get your butt down here!"

Rolling his eyes he grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. "What is it mom?" he asked exasperated. When she didn't answer he glanced across the room to see what she was watching. As he saw the headline he sat down heavily.

**:-:-:**

Finishing the lap, Kat swan towards the ladder and got out of the pool. Grabbing her towel she walked towards the house. Once inside she grabbed some milk as she flipped on the tv.

"In other news today. A tragedy that hits home. Last night Florida police…."

The tv was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass as Kat stood there in shock, oblivious to the milk seeping across the floor.

**:-:-:**

"Rocky get up." Adam said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away!" Rocky mumbled as he turned over.

"No can do Rocko, we have a hike to go on." Aisha replied as she entered the room.

"It's too early." Rocky moaned.

"It's already six. I wanted to leave an hour ago." Aisha replied. "Now get your butt out of bed. I'm going to read the paper while you get dressed." She continued as she left the room.

"Whose bright idea was this again?" Rocky asked as he sat up.

"Yours." Adam replied with a smile.

"Next time I think of something like this. Shoot me."

"Whatever you say." Adam began

"Adam! Rocky!"

Both boys turned to the door to find Aisha standing there holding the paper with tears streaming down her face.

**:-:-:**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

Lifting his head from his arms, Billy looked around his lab wearily before glancing down at his watch. He couldn't believe it was six already. Reaching down he pushed the button on his watch to stop the alarm. Yawning he stretched as he stood up. It may have been six in the morning, but he needed some sleep in a real bed. Turning off the lights he went into the house and headed up to his room. Just as he was climbing into bed the phone rang.

Reaching over he picked it up "Hello?"

"Billy?"

"Jason?" he asked sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Billy have you seen the news?"

"No, why?"

"Billy it's Kim."


	3. Zordon

**Chapter 3**

**:-:-:-****:-:-:**

My dear Kimberly. You were always my favorite, the daughter I could never have, and now you are gone.

And I blame myself for that.

I still remember the day the five of you were brought into my life. From the moment I saw you, you reminded me of those I left behind so many years ago. Looking back it was prophetic, for you truly were like my sister in more ways that I could have imagined then.

You brought laughter to us. And truth be told, I had been waiting for you to come back to my life after that brief period when you were lost in time. You gave me hope for a future that I was honestly starting to have doubt in. You brought hope, joy, friendship, but most of all you brought happiness to a place, and two people who were desperately in need of it.

For that I shall be forever thankful.

And then you left, off to spread your wings like the crane you were. You weren't the first to leave, nor the last with Billy still here. But your parting hurt more than anyone else's will. And now you were the first to leave for good.

And I can't help blaming myself.

After you left, they were out of sync, especially Tommy. With part of his mind on you, he wasn't safe. So I contacted you and explained what was happening. You had always been able to reach him when none of us could, I was sure you would be able to remind him that he needed to be here, and that you were fine. He wouldn't listen to us, but he always listened to you.

I never suspected in all honesty. I noticed Tommy was more focused in battles, and sensed that he was in pain. But I truly thought he was only missing you. And after some time he became more like his normal self. It wasn't until his and Katherine's relationship changed that I finally learned of the letter and the breakup.

That was quite a surprise for both Alpha and myself. And we both wondered why no one had mentioned it. At the same time I did wonder about why you had done it, I did not miss the amount of time that had passed between my contacting you and the letter Tommy received. But, at the time I took you at your word, and thought that you might have indeed found someone else.

Of course, now we know it wasn't true, at least Alpha and I. We did some checking and learned of your mental illness. I should have seen it sooner, I saw you nearly every day for two years. I'm so sorry for missing it. And looking back I know that is partially the reason for the choices you made. I only hope that one day I will have earned your forgiveness. For I shall never forgive myself.

The funeral is in three days, and everyone is back. Your family thought you would have preferred to spend eternity here, in the place you loved. The other rangers are dealing as well as they can. Your mother hasn't revealed your illness to them, and I suspect she never will. It isn't something people like to talk about, especially after one is gone. I too intend to never tell them, rather to let them remember you as you were here than know what you were like at the end. I only hope they don't research into this on their own.

Jason, Zach, Trini, and Billy are having the hardest time, especially Billy. He refuses to believe that your death was your choice. Although Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are not much better than the four of them. Katherine is mostly in shock, but Tommy is the one I worry about. He blames you for the choice you made. So much so that it could destroy him. But in time the pain will lessen, as will his anger I hope, and they will remember you as you were.

I envy them that. For the pain will never lessen for me, and I shall never forget or forgive myself.

So this is farewell my crane. You are free now, free to fly as you always dreamed. Until we meet on the other side dearest Kimberly.


	4. The others

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers, or the song. Mine All Mine belongs to many people, and was sung by SheDaisy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_The sun kisses the window sill and I am still  
On my second cup of pity me  
It's been a long night of chasing ghosts but at the most  
It's been a rude awakening  
That all to late I finally see  
That it's_**

Sighing softly Trini looked at the window. Reaching out she traced the patterns the setting sun was making on the glass. Her best friend was dead. And the rest were fighting about it. Tommy was so angry, with himself perhaps. Mostly at Kim. He blamed her for putting them in this position. And while they knew he was just reacting badly, it still caused quite a bit of arguments.

Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky all blamed themselves, as well as being in a state of shock and pain. Billy was locked away in himself, talking to no one. He had refused to believe it was suicide, though he never explained why. When they had asked, he had closed up. And now he was sitting across the room staring at the wall.

Jason and Zach were like her, a wreck. They had never even learned about the letter Kim sent breaking up with Tommy. They had been on a tour of the other countries, and for some reason no one had even taken the time to tell them about the changes. They had spent most of the night before finding out what had been happening for the past six months.

And what they had learned was a surprise. But the greater surprise had been that they had not thought to let the three of them know. They were friends, fellow rangers. But they had been left out of the loop.

Even Kim hadn't talked to them, their best friend, their sister. So the question then was, what kind of friends were they if they could have ended up like this.

**_My loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only  
Mine all, mine all mine  
And it's my bad, my broken  
All my should have's left unspoken  
Mine all, mine all mine_**

And now one of their own was gone. And they were falling apart. They had talked with Kim's mom, and found out that Kim had been seeing a psychologist. When they investigated her death, they had gotten in touch with the woman. Kim had lost reality. And the woman believed it had been building for some time, possibly years.

And they hadn't been there to help her. To possibly save her. They should have been there for her. She should have been there for her best friend. But instead she was in Switzerland.

_**I drove you to the edge of the map and after that  
I pushed you off just to watch you fall  
You always were the bounce back kind  
But boy this time you've proven me wrong after all  
Now I'm the one who's gonna crawl  
Cause it's**_

Looking back she had to admit they never truly paid attention to her. Sure they had kept an eye on her, watching her perform. Trying to protect her when they fought. Watching over her like someone who couldn't take care of herself. Like a child. They always patronized her.

Of course in some part of her mind she knew that probably wasn't entirely true. But it was in part. They had been wrapped up in their own lives. In saving the world. And she knew that she was only thinking things like this because she would rather blame herself than Kim. That was the only problem with suicide, the blame fell on the person they had lost. Because the truth was Kim had killed herself.

_**My loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only  
Mine all, mine all mine  
And it's my bad, my broken  
All my should have's left unspoken  
Mine all, mine all mine**_

But Trini couldn't help but wonder if she had talked to Kim more, maybe Kim would still be here. And now everything she ever wanted to tell Kim could never be told. She would never get the chance to tell her friend all the things she wanted to. Because she was gone and would never be back. And that was what was killing them all.

_**Always thought I'd get to sorry  
But the chance has come and gone  
So if it finds it's way back in  
I'll hold on hold on hold on  
My loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only  
Mine all, mine all, mine all mine**_

They would never get to tell Kim how sorry they were for not being there when she needed them most. But she knew she wouldn't let that happen again with anyone else. She had lost one friend without saying all the things she wanted to, but as for the other people in her life, she would never let a chance go by again.

Though she had to wonder what would become of them now.


	5. After All Is Said And Done

**Chapter 5**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tommy sighed softly as he heard the first notes of the song on the radio in the car. How many times had he heard this song growing up? Hundreds probably. Since he got the letter he couldn't help but think how much like his life the song really was. And he didn't even like country all that much. But, it had been the only station that came in.

**_Hello Darlin'  
Nice to see you  
It's been a long time  
You're just as lovely as you use to be_**

It had been the absolutly strangest week in his life. Hell it had been the strangest month. year. Just plain strange. The only interesting note to it had been when his mind noticed how nice Kim looked when he saw her again for the first time since Christmas.

_**How's your new love?  
Are your happy?  
Hope you're doing fine  
Just to you know it means so much to me**_

Mentally snorting he wanted to tell Conway that he needed to more realistic. But, at the same time, he had to admit that was the reason he never tried to contact Kim after the letter. Because he thought she was happy. And that's all he cared about. Even if he was dying inside. Still was really.

_**What's that darlin'?  
How am I doing?  
Guess I'm doing all right  
Except I can't sleep and I cry all night till dawn**_

So true Conway, so true. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a good night's sleep. And he couldn't help but wonder how much of him was really alive anymore. Which was why he had gone to talk to Zordon today. He was going to go on a bit of vacation, try to get his head back. Although he had a hell of a lot to think about after overhearing Zordon and Alpha talking about some things.

_**What I'm trying  
To say is I love you  
And I miss you  
And I'm so sorry that I did you wrong**_

And that was his first stop. He had to apologize to Kim. He knew now he had done her wrong by not contacting her after the letter. He needed to get a hell of a lot off his chest. First being explaining him and Kat. They were never exactly a couple. Not in the sense that he and Kim had been. Kat knew he was still in love with Kim, and always would be.

And it was going to be interesting when he told her about the stupid dream he had had. Where she was dead. Yeah, that had been so strange. She'd probably just laugh and shake her head though.

_**Look up darlin'  
Let me kiss you  
Just for old time sake  
Let me hold you in my arms one more time**_

Stopping outside her hotel he ran up to her room and knocked. She opened the door and smiled. Gave him a hug and then they made their way back to the car. As he drove to the beach he told her about this and that. Keeping the conversation neutral.

_**Thank you darlin',  
May god bless you  
And may each step you take  
Bring you closer to the things you seek to find**_

Once they reached the beach they sat and watched the surf as he finally brought up the more serious topics. He confronted her with what he knew about Zordon. And she didn't exactly agree with him that he was partially responsible for the letter. But she also didn't disagree. That was enough for him. He also told her about that stupid dream and she glanced over at him in surprise before smiling. After a number of hours he realized they better get back and said such. But he also thanked her for putting up with him. She just smiled softly.

_**Goodbye darlin',  
Got to go now  
Got to try to find a way  
To lose these memories of a love so warm and true**_

As he stood up and helped her to her feet she said she wanted to stay a bit longer. He nodded and said goodbye, starting to go to the car. Already trying to figure out how he would squash the feelings tonight had brought back up.

"Tommy." She called softly just as he opened the car door. And he turned back towards her. "I forgive you by the way." She continued with a smile. Grinning he ran towards her and picked her up in a hug. "Good to know." He replied with a smile.

_**And if you  
Should ever find  
It in your heart to forgive me  
Come back darlin' I'll be waiting for you**_

Laughing softly she pulled away and ran into the surf, and he followed, catching her around her waist. Both of them fell into the water and they laughed. Tommy paused as he thought he heard another sound, like an engine running, but shrugged it off when he looked up and only saw the car they had come in. And he figured he was just seeing things when he saw the shadow in the front seat, a trick of the moonlight. Turning his attention back to Kim he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly, not noticing as the surf continued through them.


	6. Here We Are, Now And Forever

**Title:** Letting Go

**Author:** Isawien

**Author Notes:** See bottom :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, nor do I own any of the music used in this. Inc. Tell Him Anything But Not That I Love Him from The Slipper And The Rose , Hello Darlin' by Conway Twitty , or Mine All Mine sung by Shedaisy. All I own is the plot, and in truth I have to hurt myself for how it went after the initial chapter. But... all the same I am fairly happy with it. Although personally I suspect it would have been better just as the one shot, but oh well it's done. :)

* * *

**Final Chapter **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Zach had been at the Juice Bar when Ernie had gotten the phone call.

It was the one place he had still been able to feel close to Kim now that she was gone. Just sitting and staring at the balance beam that Kim had used so many times during their childhood and early teen years. Looking around and remembering dances, the study times at their table, Christmas parties, Halloween parties... So many memories in that one place.

He could almost see her on the beam. Doing a handspring. It was like her ghost was there to keep them company.

But then Ernie had walked over to him, a look of shock and sadness on his face.

"There's been an accident..."

That was all Ernie had been able to get out before Zach was up and racing out the door. There was only one hospital in the area, so that was where he went. And now he sat in the emergency waiting room after the physician had come out with the news.

A part of him had to ask why... no a part of him had to ask why God was doing this to them.

**:-:-:**

Doctor Walter Peterson sighed softly as he walked out to the waiting room. He had known almost everyone here for some time. Since he had been the attending when they were gathered her to find out about young miss Hart.

But it wasn't Miss Hart they had come to find out news about today. She had already left this world. No, they were gathered to find out the fate of another of their group. The young man who had been found early that morning in his vehicle on the shores of the lake.

As they looked at him, he sighed softly once more.

**:-:-:**

Jason sat in shock as he looked up at the doctor who had just come out to see them all in the emergency room. He could hear the man talking, could see him talking, but he had not been able to hear anything after the initial statement.

"I'm sorry."

He hadn't needed to hear the how and why of it. That simple statement destroyed a part of him in itself. Around him he could see the others crying as the truth sat in. But he couldn't cry. He had done enough crying before, he had no tears left for this. All he could do was try to stay strong for the others. To maybe understand what had happened.

Though he doubted that would every happen.

**:-:-:**

Trini had been floored by the news. First Kim and now this.

It was almost more than she could take.

But deep down, she had to wonder why a small voice in the back of her mind wasn't so surprised. Then again, the stranger thing had been when they went to see Zordon with the news after they had left the hospital.

**:-:-:**

They went as a group to see Zordon, after they were finally able to escape their families. When they teleported into the second home they had known for so many years of their life, they were trying to find a way to tell Zordon that another of their own was gone. Then he beat them to it.

"Hello rangers, I already know about what happened." Zordon said moments after their teleportation beams faded. "And as much as this tragedy will haunt us all, we must face the fact that we need to find a new ranger as soon as possible." he trailed of sadly.

"How can you say that?" Billy snapped. "He hasn't even been dead twenty-four hours and all you care about if replacing him as a ranger? Do you even care that we've lost him?" he continued in anger.

"Of course I care Billy." Zordon replied sadly. "Both Alpha and I are just as lost and hurt as all of you. But I also know that our enemies will use this chance to their advantage. Those we have lost would not want to have us join them so soon just because we do not want to have to deal with this now."

"I can't deal with this." Billy snapped before teleporting away.

Billy was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. First Kim's suicide, and now this. And he knew just who to blame.

The others were trying to blame themselves instead of blaming Kim. Or him. But not Billy. No, he blamed one person and one person alone.

The one person they had trusted for the past two years.

Yes, he blamed Zordon.

He knew what the Being had done. And he was determined to never let the ancient Being forget what he had done. He couldn't prove to the world what had happened. But he knew, and he refused to let those responsible for his friend's death escape clean.

That was the one thing he lived for now, other than destroying Rita and Zedd for their participation in the events that led to the loss of their own. But he had every intention of doing that with or without the other's help. With or without the Power Rangers.

**:-:-:**

After Billy left the center they had looked at each other before Jason volunteered to be a temporary replacement for the time being. Then they went back to their homes for all of twenty minutes before gathering at Tommy's. They felt the need to be near his family. And each other. And as they made plans, they didn't see or even sense those watching them.

**:-:-:**

They looked at each other for a moment as they took their attention off those they were watching. Letting out a breath full of her aggravation she leaned against him. It was bad enough knowing what was going through the minds of those they watched, well the original group anyway. They really didn't want to deal with what the others were no doubt thinking.

They knew they had to do something. But all they could do was wait for the right time to come, until then, they could only watch what was happening from a distance. Never more than now did that song run through her head then now... it was enough to drive her insane.

Over the next few days as they debated their options and their plan of action, they watched as funeral plans were made. A combined funeral at that. Someone thought it best for Kimberly to be brought back to Angel Grove to be buried. And in turn they thought it best to bury the two friends the same day, side by side for eternity.

Of course if they only knew the truth, they would be even more surprised at their actions.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The day dawned bright and clear, nothing like those that prepared for the days events felt. One by one they left their homes, gathering together at the church. They sat in a single row, leaning on each other and almost in order of when they had come to their group. Jason on the farthest left, then Trini, Zach, and Billy. Next to him was Aisha. On her right was Rocky, his usual smile long gone, then Kat between him and Adam, Adam filling the last seat in their long row. In front of them were the immediate family members of those they had come to honor.

Needless to say the women were crying, while the majority of the men in the church kept their own tears in check. Spread throughout the church were the families of the rangers, all on the left side of the church where their children sat. Various other members of the two families in mourning were on that side of the church as well. On the right side of the church sat people who knew the two from school. Teachers, friends, classmates. Students they had taught, cheerleaders Kim had trained. Fellow gymnasts from Florida were there as well, along with Coach Schmidt.

After everyone had arrived, and morse still were across the street and on the church steps holding vigil, the priest rose and moved to the front of the church, starting the traditional funeral mass. After the mass was over everyone slowly filed out of the church and piled into the limos and made their way across town to the cemetery. The precession was by no means fast, and a good many vehicles were stuck waiting as they made their way down the roads. Finally the last car emptied at the cemetery and everyone followed the two caskets to the place that would be their eternal resting place.

Jason stood slowly, having been asked to give this part of the ceremony. Walking over to stand between the two caskets he looked out among the crowd, seeing his friends still trying to comfort the girls as well as be there for each other and be strong. "I remember the first day I met Kim. She had just moved to Angel Grove from Seattle, and I couldn't help thinking that girl wore a lot of pink and was no doubt one of those annoying girlie girls from school. Then I actually started talking to her, and realized hey she wasn't that bad." he paused with a smile.

"Kim was and is the little sister that I never had. And while I'm not the big brother she didn't have, Kenny didn't seem to mind sharing the job with me. Something I'll always be thankful for. Kim was a spirit that everyone was drawn to. She was the sweetest and most kind person I ever met. Her dream was gymnastics, but her passion was her friends and those lives she touched in some way or another. And when she went to follow her dream, we all supported her through thick and thin. And even though she'll never be with us in person, I know that she'll be with all of us in spirit, watching over us. And he'll be right next to her, watching over her as we can't."

Sighing once more Jason turned towards the other casket. "When Tommy first came to Angel Grove, none of us could miss that spark between him and Kim. She was the only one who could get through to him many times. Even I couldn't help him sometimes, but she could. And once they finally got their act together and started dating, well I think all of us were a lot happier about the whole situation. They seemed perfect together, and of all of us he supported her the most when she went to Florida. But none of us could miss the ache in his voice at her being gone. And yet he stood by her just the same.

"After they broke up, Tommy was never truly over her. It was no secret, but he did try to move on. And yet, in the end if anyone failed it was us. None of us saw how much he truly missed her until it was too late. And yet, just as there is a bit of hope in losing Kim, there is one in losing Tommy as well. Because he and Kim are together again. So bro, Kim, I hope you two are happy together. And we'll see you in a few years." Jason trailed off with a smile before walking over to the other rangers.

Everyone watched as the two caskets were slowly lowered into the ground, and as each person left the new graves, they let a flower drop in each, white roses. In the end only the rangers were left, turning away from the graves in silence and starting across the cemetary.

"Do you honestly believe what you said?" Kat asked softly.

"About them watching over us and all that... not really." Jason replied with a shrug.

"Then why did you say it?" Billy snapped softly.

"Because it's what they wanted to hear, even if it isn't true."

"And what makes it untrue rangers." a voice said behind them and they whirled around almost in unison.

**:-:-:**

"It is rather sweet what he's saying, you have to admit that." she spoke up as they watched the funeral from a distance.

"Sure, it isn't true though. At least not in their minds." he replied rolling his eyes.

"Then it seems we have to go correct the poor misguided rangers don't we." she suggested with a smirk.

"And what makes it untrue rangers." he called before the group whirled around towards them, almost in unison.

**:-:-:**

"Oh my god." Trini murmered in shock as he knees gave out on her. Zach reacted quick enough to keep her from falling flat on her face... thankfully.

"You think after everything Power Rangers go through, seeing a couple of ghosts wouldn't be that big of a deal." Kim mused as she looked up at Tommy with a smile.

"Ghosts don't exist though." Billy pointed out. "Good god, I'm arguing with a figment of someone's imagination, probably Rita and Zedd's, about whether or not said figments exist." he muttered to himself.

"Oh just accept it already Billy." Kim replied rolling her eyes.

"He's right though, you're not real." Adam agreed carefully.

"Oh for crying out loud. You've been to other planets, fought space aliens and had spirit animals. And yet you _refuse_ to believe in ghosts." Kim exclaimed as she turned to Tommy. "What have you been doing with them since I left?"

"Hey, don't blame me for this." Tommy replied holding his hands up in defence.

"Oh great, now we're all hallucinating about Kim and Tommy arguing." Billy groaned.

"You are not hallucinating you dingbat." Kim snapped. "I have a thought, if we convince Billy would it convince the rest of you?"

The rangers looked at one another then back at 'Kim and Tommy'. "Ok." Zach replied seriously and the others agreed somewhat.

"Yeah, but how are you going to convince me." Billy challenged.

Kim smirked and walked over to him, leaning up to whisper something in his ear.

"Billy?" Kat asked as the blue ranger's eyes grew to about ten times their normal size.

"Oh my god." he whispered looking at her as she stepped back. "It's really you!"

"Of course it is Billy. I'm not the bogie man after all, that's Zedd's job." Kim replied with a smile as she stepped back and Tommy joined her.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked looking at Billy in shock.

"It's her."

"How do you know that though?" Zach asked confused.

"She's knows something only Kim and I know. No one else would know it." Billy replied with a slight shrug. "So what are you two doing here?" he continued to the two.

"We came to set a few rights wrong before we go on to the next stage in life." Tommy replied non-chalant.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning before we go to purgatory, we managed to convince some people to let us make things right here in your lives." Kim explained in response to Trini's question.

"So you two are here, to make things right, then you'll just go on to face eternity." Trini replied before shaking her head.

"Geez girl, only you could talk God or his angels into letting you two do this." Aisha remarked with a smile.

"Let me tell you it was not easy." Kim replied with a smile. "But we should get down to business so you guys can get over to the wakes without causing too much of a scene.

"Jesu Cristo, who would have thought we'd be talking to the ghosts of two of our friends minutes after we buried them before we head over to their wakes." Rocky muttered under his breath and Kim smiled when she heard him swear.

"It's ok, it's not so hard to believe if you just don't question it."

"Good idea." Zach agreed before turning and leading Trini over to the tree, the others following, Tommy and Kim taking up the rear.

"So what exactly do you want us to know?" Jason asked after they were all sitting, other than Kim who leaned against the tree and Tommy who stood next to the tree on her left, the group's right.

"Where to start..." Kim mused. "Well I guess we can just start with the basics."

Tommy nodded but said nothing, and she started to speak. "First, guys none of this is your fault. _I_ took my life. _Tommy_ took his life. You guys are not to blame for that. So please, stop blaming yourselves. You guys are the best friends a person could have, but sometimes you just choose to stop living rather than face life. We both took the easy way out. We're idiots, we admit it. But at the same time, we are happier than we were."

"You guys were that unhappy?" Zach asked softly.

"Life in Florida wasn't what I expected. And I couldn't deal with what I had done to Tommy. So for me it was easier to choose this path. As for Tommy, he blamed himself loves, and with other things, he too choose this path. You guys couldn't save us by trying harder or anything else, because you were the greatest friends we ever had."

"I hate to point this out, but can't Tommy speak for himself?" Zach asked with a smile.

"I know, but it's easier to let Kim get her talking out of the way now so she won't drive people nuts in Purgatory or wherever it is we are going." Tommy replied with a smile.

"Tommy!" Kim snapped as she smacked him, though she was still smiling. And Zach, Rocky, and Aisha laughed softly seeing neither of them had really changed all that much. Even as ghosts.

"Anyway, so what else was it that we wanted to say?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Don't blame themselves, we're _actually_ going to be watching, oh and I have to talk to Kat." Tommy counted off on his fingers.

"Right, so you kidnap Kat, I'll keep them company while your gone." Kim replied with a smile.

"Kat?" Tommy asked holding his hand out to her.

Kat stood carefully and followed him to a little way from the group. After they were gone Kim sighed and sat down. "We are going to be watching guys, not sure how it will work, but we will. Just so you know." she said softly.

"Yeah, imagine you would find a way." Jason replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you know me." Kim responded with a smile. "Oh and Billy, let your anger go sweetie."

"Huh?" Zach asked looking between her and Billy who was scowling.

"Nothing Zach, just something Billy and I have to deal with from the past. That's all." Kim replied with a smile. "So, what's new." she continued with a slight smirk.

**:-:-:**

"So... how are you?" Kat asked softly after they were some distance away.

"Good, good. You?" Tommy responded softly.

"Well considering you killed yourself less than a week after Kim killed herself and we are attending your funeral... I'm just spiffy." Kat replied, her sarcasm not lost on Tommy.

"Kat... I'm so sorry..." Tommy whispered as he sunk to the ground.

"You never were going to get over her were you?" Kat asked softly.

"I thought I was over her Kat, I really did."

"But you weren't." Kat replied with a sigh. "It's ok Tommy, it really is. I guess I knew too, that you weren't over her. You two are what fairy tales are made of after all, complete with evil spells and villans kidnapping the princess."

"And a knight on a white tiger zord." Tommy murmmered. "You deserve so much better than what I could give you Kat. Know that. And I know that you are going to find what you deserve. Because God wouldn't be that mean to anyone, especially you." he continued as he reached out and tipped her chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Thanks." Kat whispered. "So I'm guessing you two are..."

"As much as one can be in the afterlife." Tommy replied softly.

"Well, then that's good." Kat smiled.

"Yeah... come one, let's get back before they send a search party for us though." Tommy suggested with a smile.

"Oh that would be interesting." Kat smirked at the mental image.

**:-:-:**

"Tommy, your girlfriend is nuts." Rocky said as soon as he saw them.

"Rocky!" Aisha shrieked as she smacked him.

"What? It's naturally to assume they are back together seeing as they are the only two people they know in Purgatory not to mention hello, this is Tommy and Kim for crying out loud Isha." Rocky moaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Men." Aisha muttered under her breath.

"Oh thank you Aisha, I feel so loved." Adam said with a smile as he heard her.

Kim laughed as Aisha rolled her eyes and muttered something that was inaudible.

"So why is she nuts now?" Tommy asked raising one eyebrow.

"Wait, does that mean you two are back together?" Zach asked leaning forward.

"Zach, we're both dead. What else are we going to do besides fix our relationship? Go play Ring Around The Rosies with Michael, Gabriel, and St. Peter?" Kim replied with a grin.

"Although that would be interesting..." Tommy mused.

"Quite." Jason agreed with a smile.

"But, unfortunatly, we have to get going."

"But guys, aren't you going to see Zordon?" Trini asked softly.

"We've already seen him briefly while we were waiting for the ceremony to end." Kim replied with a soft smile. "He's probably never going to get over this, anymore than you, but he's better now than he was."

"Well, that's good I suppose..." Trini replied looking at the others. "Are you as confused as I am?" she whispered to the others.

"It's ok, it will make sense someday." Kim explained softly.

"It will, really." Tommy agreed as he walked over to Kim. "But you guys better get over to the wakes. We'll be keeping an eye on you. And don't let Zedd or Rita drive you too insane. If we have to, we'll just come back and haunt them." he continued with a smile.

"You would wouldn't you." Jason replied with a smile.

"Yes, it's our secret dream, spend eternity on the moon or wherever it is they run off too and drive them all insane." Kim replied with a wicked grin.

"You guys take care." Jason began as he stood up and they all helped the girls up.

"Of course." Tommy agreed as he held out his hand.

"Good." Jason replied as he shook his best friend's hand. "And take care of her." he added softly.

"Always." Tommy agreed with a smile as he looked back at Kim who was giving Trini and Aisha a hug. "You guys take care of each other."

"We will." Jason replied with a slight smile.

"Bye guys."

"Catch you on the flip side." Kim continued with a smile as Tommy took her hand and pulled her close to his side.

The group smiled and turned, only looking back when they reached the edge of the cemetery. There, under the tree stood the two, no doubt the last time they would see them. Both had their hair free, Kim's blowing in the breeze, she was wearing a pale pale pink sundress, and Tommy stood all in white. Turning they left the cemetery behind, finally feeling able to face what the future held.

**:-:-:**

Back in the shade of the tree Tommy looked down at Kim with a smile. "Come on Beautiful. We have eternity to get to."

"I know. So let's get it started then. I love you Tommy." she whispered

"I love you too Kim." Tommy whispered before turning and they walked towards the setting sun.

**:-:-:**

"They look happy don't they Alpha."

"Yes they do Zordon."

"That's good." Zordon replied softly as they watched the empty cemetary on the screen.

The End

* * *

Hi everyone,

Ok, I'm done with Letting Go, and I'm sorry it took so long to finish. In case you guys aren't sure what happened, Kim did indeed commit suicide in Florida when she stepped off the cliffs in the first part. I actually had never even thought of taking it further until everyone starting asking for more so when I wrote the second chapter I had no idea where I was going still.

I believe Zordon and Trini's parts are pretty much self-explanetory so I won't explain them. But I'll sort of explain Tommy's. I never had any intention of doing that with Tommy when I wrote chapter 1-4. I was re- reading them just this morning and was looking through my list of songs when I saw Hello Darlin' and it just popped in my head to do that.

The thinking with Tommy is this. He never got over Kim really. And he blamed her as well as himself. When he went to talk with Zordon he overheard Zordon and Alpha talking and found out about Zordon contacting Kim to see if she could talk to Tommy just to assure him that she was fine in Florida and not to worry about her. Because he needed to concentrate on things in Angel Grove. When he found out that, he realized there was never someone else, and he failed Kim. He should have contacted her after the letter to see if she was telling the truth. Done something at least. His mind and heart couldn't take the knowledge that he had messed up so badly and failed her so much so he went into his own world of make believe. Thinking that he had dreamed the entire thing about her being dead.

And he went to the beach, in his mind with Kim. He apologized to her and all that sitting on the beach. Then got up and walked back to his car. But he couldn't live in a world knowing he had failed the women he loved so. If he could fail her like that, he could fail the others even easier. So he got in the car and started the engine. (He set it up after parking but before he went to sit on the beach, so that a hose would go from the exhaust into the car). In his mind though, Kim called him back.

Perhaps you can think of it like his and Kim's spirits found each other on the beach and it was just his mortal body in the car.. Whatever you believe. I just like to think they found each other after death and were happy.

Which is why they were together for chapter 6 and I did it like I did sort of to help explain that yes, Kim was dead and Tommy actually died in the end. I hope I didn't confuse you all too badly, at least more than I had with chapter 5.

I hope everyone is ok with how it ended. Please let me know what you think - Isáwien

* * *

**Reviewer's Responses**

**Twitch1** - hope it started working right... or did you mean the story? Anyway, yes Tommy died too, no he didn't die in the water, that end part was all in his mind. He actually died of carbon monoxide poisoning. The shadow he saw in the car that he thought was just his mind playing tricks, was actually him in the car. I'm terribly sorry I confused you. I hope this helped...

**C2** - I'm sorry love it wasn't really a dream. That's what Tommy wanted to believe. Although now that you mention it, maybe I will do an alternate where it was a dream... I'm not sure. (But now that little idea is running through my head so... who knows.) I hope you were ok with how it did end though...oh and the idea from Sweet Home Alabama just came from the song... I hope it turned out ok...

**Jen** - Hi love, sooo glad you liked that. And hope the rest was ok... hehehehe well now you know you aren't alone :-) thank you so much for reading :-)

**Ragemoon** - Yeah, they never do think about those they leave behind. Perhaps in their next life they do... but not before. Well then again some do, the ones who don't go through with it probably do... I know at least that's what kept me from commiting suicide on a few occasions... but otherwise, no don't think they do. And glad you liked how it turned out though...oh and happy I could shock you : -)

**Ksmcan** - I know it does sound a bit unrealistic that he would do that. But in reality, all Zordon did was ask Kim to talk to Tommy because she was the only person who could get his head on straight. She just took it to the extreme, but I highly doubt Zordon knew or even suspected she would do something like what she did... if he had, I doubt he would have done it... And yeah, I sort of didn't go down the how it affected him as a Ranger as much finding out his mentor had basically been responsible for the love of his life killing herself... but hope you were okay with it just the same... if not, well I'm sorry...

**Hartfelt** - Thank you very much, and I understand why you didn't like that she died, neither did I. And I hated writting it, but muses tend to not listen so :-) Glad you liked it :-)

* * *

Ok loves, that's everything and all the reviews when I posted this. Hope you guys enjoyed this insane ride. If you did, or if you didn't. Let me know. Now to be honest, Reviews are loved. Flames are used to roast the marshmallows to make the smores that feed my muses and give them a sugar-high to drive their handler Harvey nuts. But I suspect he forgives me for that so...

Anyway, like it... don't like it... let me know :-) Otherwise, see you all later :-)


End file.
